In which we learn how Tybalt learned how to fight
by WitheredWings
Summary: Romeo & Juliet: Tybalt x OC. Of course Tybalt learned how to handle a sword from someone. Who would've guessed it was a spiky woman, better than any man that ever lived?


**Okay, so tell me WHY nobody has made a story about Tybalt and an OC yet? Why isn't there a Romeo & Juliet section yet?**

**Barbarians. We are all barbarians.**

* * *

**Tybalt & Rose**

There was a minute of total silence as Tybalt watched her fall down. He cheered, for he had finally made his tutor back down.

'Nay, Tybalt, you made me fall, but backing down is somewhat different,' is what she said as she went for his ankle.

Tybalt was pulled down instantly; the strenght of this woman never ceased to amaze him.

'Lady, kid me not; I had you at my mercy,' he brawled and rubbed his head.

The girl smiled and jumped up in one, fluid movement. She was as athletic as a man and could dodge swords that were made to kill monsters as big as mountains. She was able to parade knifes that jabbed from all sides and she knew techniques most men could not master. She said this was because fighting was really a woman's sport, but he just figured it was because those men didn't have her as a teacher.

'You wish you had me at your mercy, dear Tybalt! Come, Come at me again, because our practice isn't over yet!'

Tybalt grabbed his sword, but it was forced out of his grip by her.

'Come at me without sword, Tybalt! Your wrestling skills are still poor and why, yes, there will be a day you might have to use those skills!'

Tybalt grinned and kicked his sword far away.

'Are you sure you want a man wrestling you with his bare hands, Rose?'

'A man, no,' she replied while spitting on the ground, 'but a mere boy? Why, I could defeat you while sleeping.'

Tybalt growled and ran towards her, trying to grab her arm. But she was faster than he was. She darted around him and pulled his hands behind him, before pushing him to the ground. She ignored the way his body seemed to fit perfectly against hers, and pushed his face in the dirt.

'Do you admit defeat,' she hissed, poisonous as a snake.

'Ah, that always seems to be the question,' Tybalt answered, trying to loosen his arms. When she would not budge, he tried to tickle his way out of her grasp. She laughed and squirmed against him, but did not release him. 'Alas, I have to admit defeat, tutor, for I have tried everything in my power-'

'Aha! I win yet again,' she cheered in triumph.

She released his arms and stood over him, clapping her hands like a child would do. Ignoring his smirk, she went for their swords, but she was stopped by a hand that grabbed her. She was pulled back down, suddenly, and crashed against Tybalt's body. In a matter of seconds, they had switched places and Tybalt was hovering over her body, chuckling.

'..you were saying?'

Rose looked around, confused, before she realized what had happened. She tried to swing her fist at him, but he had grabbed both hands and held them next to her. Amused by her irritation, he inched closer until her face was all he could see. She tried to look away, but somehow, she knew it wouldn't matter. Tybalt always got to her. He was too much of a womanizer to not get to her.

'Look, Tybalt,' she began, but Tybalt silenced her by squeezing her hand.

'You should stop thinking; I fear that if you don't, people will feel your brainwaves wrecking down the place and come to search for us. Hush, Rose, I know of that what you want to say. It does not matter if you say the words or not.'

Rose made a small sound when he rearranged his body above hers. He was so warm.

'We should get back to practice, Tybalt.'

Tybalt made a guttural sound.

'Does this not affect you at all, woman?! Where is the blush that is supposed to adorn every woman's cheeks in this position? Where is the shyness and confusion Romeo speaks of? What did you do to your brain that is supposed to turn to mush when I breathe into your face? What kind of woman are you,' he growled.

Rose snorted.

'My heart is steeled, my cheeks frozen. My brain and emotions are locked up, for I do not need them. The only moment I need them is when I see my parent's grave and grieve, for those were the only persons that cared for me. Tybalt, you think yourself too much if you think that you can do those things to me,' she replied haughtily.

Angry, Tybalt hit the ground with his fist.

'Do you think I do not care for you? For if you do, I have to prove you wrong. My love for you goes further than any love I have ever felt. It goes deeper than any care I have ever experienced. My fear that you will not be around me anymore, forces me to forget things you've teached me so you will teach me again. I am as bound to your presence, lady, as I am bound to my feelings.'

She smiled sweetly and pinched his cheek.

'Tybalt, you know nothing of love-'

'But I do,' he hissed, irritated now. He kissed her on her lips shortly and retreated. 'I do! Is it not the feeling one gets when someone captivated him or her? Is it not the feeling that tortures one when the significant other is not around? Is it not the feeling that makes you dizzy when you are near to the other? Is it not, I ask of you, Rose, is it not?'

Rose looked away angrily.

'Ay, it is, but this feeling you have should be abolished. I am your tutor and you are my student. This is but a crush, Tybalt, abandon it. This cannot exist, as much as peace cannot exist between the houses of Capulet and Montague.'

'You say so many words, but none of them mean anything to me. You have yet to respond to the question if you feel thesame way about me, fair lady.'

'A fair lady I am not, I am your servant. I am the one that could be cleaning your bed tomorrow, if you mother asks me. My feelings are of no importance, student, for I am but a mere servant.'

'But they matter to _me_! Not to my father or mother, your masters,' he whined.

'You are as much my master as they both are.'

'I am not, and if I am your master, I command you, speak the truth and answer my question, Rose!'

'Tybalt, you know how I love fighting. It gives me a thrill to defeat people. My body tingles when I parade a blow and it sings when I hit a foe. But fighting with you is different, Tybalt. You know that as much as I do. I am not saying I care a great deal, but, Tybalt, I care for you. Is that not enough?'

Tybalt held her chin with his hand as he searched her eyes.

'Tis but enough if you promise you are speaking nothing but the truth.'

'I speak the truth, Tybalt, but we cannot be, you know this as well as I do. Servants and masters are to be away from each other, not _with_ each other-'

There was a growl as Tybalt claimed her lips with his, not caring for what should be and what had to be. He cared about her and she cared about him. That was all he needed to know.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooooo tell me what you think. If any of you read this, anyway, LOL!**


End file.
